


Tonight

by bowybowi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowybowi/pseuds/bowybowi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the parachute test, Eggsy quite felt depress, so he sat at the balcony. Then Charlie came to bother him. Or actually, to flirt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> It translates from my own fiction (Original is Thai language).

“Eggsy, are you alright?” Roxy asked me and walk to the balcony that I sat and hugged my knees up to the chest. She looked worry about me, but I did’t want to make her feel uneasy.

“I’m alright. I just want to sit here.”  
“Do you want any talk?”  
“No, thanks. Leave me here alone”  
She smiled to cheer me up and patted on my shoulder. “I’ll go first”  
“Bye”

I looked after her then looked back to the outside of balcony. This manor had only darkness surround it. Just saw those city’s lights at the edge of the land. Something that brighter than them are the stars and the moon.

I was not a romantic person who spent all night to watching these stars, but I found this silent atmosphere make me feel peace and rest. It has helped me to forget the worst moment in the afternoon.

What was it about? 

For shortly, we had parachute test, and Merlin lied to me that one of us had an unactive parachute. I’d tried to help everyone, told us to hold our into circle, and pull a parachute one by one. Roxy and I were the last ones, and she pulled her parachute, and…it worked. I thought mine didn’t work, so I shouted out to Merlin. Then I knew that I was bluffed. It was a long story? Never mind, anyway, I felt ashamed and foolish.

_I never suited the Kingsman._

“Why do you be absent-mind, you poor?”  
It sounded like annoying. I knew who he is although I didn’t turn my head. That made me felt annoyed much more thousand-fold. JB barked at him.  
“Get back to your bed, Charlie. Before I kick you fucking ass.”  
“Do it, if you can reach my ass” He chuckled. He sat down beside me even not ask for my permission. I completely ignored him.

“What are you looking at?” He asked.  
I didn’t answer.

“What do you see in the dark, in the middle of the night?”  
He looked to the left, then to the right, and poked his face nearby me. I was really, really, really annoying him, so I pushed his head away.  
“Get you face out of my sight!”  
“Hahahaha” He laughed out loud, extremely enjoyed to prank me. I couldn’t be moody anymore.

“So what are you looking at?” He asked again  
I glanced and saw him stare at me. Those cunning eyes tried to attract me. His grinning tried to lure me into his trap, but I didn’t fall into.

“Look up, you fool! Don’t you see that I look up to the sky?” I raised my voice while pointed my finger to the sky. He didn’t follow my finger with his eyes, those still stared at me. I don’t why they make me shy!  
“What are you actually doing here?” I stared him back.  
“I don’t know” He grinned again. “Watching you, I guess”  
My foot reflex was good as I thought, I kicked him fall from balcony.

“Ugh, it hurts!” He groaned from the field below. I saw him lie prone, didn’t stand up.  
“You reap what you saw” I tell him with my satisfying voice.  
“But I really hurt, Eggsy! I can’t move” He still lay down, didn’t move any part of body. I didn’t believe him, but I didn’t sure.  
“Don’t you dare cheating me, Get up!”  
“I can’t! Eggsy! I feel like my limbs broken!”

His tone was very serious. I stopped giggle him, and jumped to the ground. But my instinct told me not to trust him. I carefully walked around him then stopped beyond his head before I asked him doubtfully.  
“Do you hurt that much?”  
I brought my foot forward to stir his arm, and that was the worst idea. He grabbed my ankle, then dragged my down, so I fell over to the ground.  
“Sh*t! Son of a b*tch!”  
“Hahaha. You are easily deceived.”

He straddled over me. His arms pushed against the field. His knees snuggled up to my thighs. His handsome face closed down to mine. His shining blue eyes sparkled like those star in the sky, but they were full of poison. If I stared, I couldn’t leave from them. He looked down to my lips, liked I did too. He slowly moved his face to me, and my heart was bouncing out from my chest. My head was spinning to think what I should do now. Finally, I didn’t let him do that.

“Ouch!”  
He cried. Oh sure, because I nudged my knee between his crotch, pushed him away, and I sit up.  
“Here you go. It’s called revenge. Hahahaha”  
“Definitely choking, damn it!” He clenched his teeth to suppress his pain, and lied curl up like that. I watched him, then I lied down beside him. I looked to the sky again, and begin to talk while we were quite for long time.

“I like darkness and sky. They make us seen the star more clearly, and help me to forget something for awhile”  
“Do you think too much about the test?”  
“Definitely” I bite my lips so outrageous. “I am idiot like you said.”  
“So you know? Hahaha”  
“Thanks for soothe me” I speak sarcastically for his laugh.  
“But if it’s not you, no one can think about that crazy plan. And all of us had cheated. Only you was the sacrificer who pull parachute the last”

He leaned his head to look at me, and widely smile. THAT was poisoned smile again. I tried to look back, and knit my brow to him.  
“How many girls do you have tricked by this smile?”  
“Not much”  
“Yet less?”  
“Hahaha”  
He laughed till he wanted to stop, then move those lip to smile AGAIN. 

_“And do this smile can trick you?”_

“I think it’s not”  
“Really!?”  
“A thousand percent”

Although we were fighting, we closed in to each other involuntarily. Until we felt other warm breathing.  
He looked down to my lips again, liked he want to tease me, make me confuse again.

What should I do?

And this time, I let him in.

**“Gentleman! It’s time to go to bed”**

No sooner had we sweetly kissed than the order was coming from the balcony. We ejected from each other suddenly, and looked up to see the guest. He was Merlin.

“What are you two doing in the dark?”  
“Urrr…I wanna see the stars” I answered. Merlin narrowed his eyes to analyze my words which I think he might believe, because it was a part of the truth.  
“Is that so? But it’s been lately now. You should go to sleep. We have a mission tomorrow”  
“Yes, sir” We shouted.

I picked JB up and run fast to bedroom, with my embarrassment. I thought Merlin see us from the beginning. I believed that.

Because of rhat jerk Charlie, He teased me. Damn it!

Not again…outdoor like this.

.

Charlie walked and leaded his dog. He glance at Merlin with unfriendly eyes, and Merlin looked back with cold eyes.

“Kingsman is not for mating, Charlie”  
“I don’t think it is” He defiant looked at Merline.  
“For Eggsy, if you want to be with him, I think you will be over Galahad dead body.”  
“I think he can’t stop us”  
The boy grinned from ear to ear then bowed his head to teacher and left. “Goodnight, Mr.Merlin”  
Merlin turned around to look after his trainee, and shook his head wearily.

**“Boy, don’t you dare with Harry, especially about Eggsy. He’s grudge like hell”** He mumbled then go back to his room

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Edward Holcroft AKA Charlie. And I like a rival relationship between Charlie and Eggsy. I think he crushed on Eggsy at first sight. hahaha  
> Apologize if I write a wrong grammar. (You can advice me. Thanks!)


End file.
